This invention is directed to a wheeled carrier device and in particular to a baggage carrier device having wheels retractable within the device.
The public is well acquainted with a large number of wheeled devices, generally of a collapsible nature, for use by the travelling public in handling their baggage. Many of these collapsible devices of the prior art are adapted for removable attachment to one side or to the bottom of the luggage, so as to travel in the baggage hold of an aircraft as a part of the luggage while being readily extensible when required by the owner, to facilitate handling of the luggage. Other, generally older types are incorporated into the actual construction of the luggage.
Certain examples of the prior art, of the types referred to above, are to be found in the following United States patents;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,836 Rossi, May 28th, 1935 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,993 Davis, Jan. 30th, 1951 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,675 Forman July 8th, 1952 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,953 Royet, Oct. 22, 1974 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,392 Hartway, Feb. 11th, 1975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,252 Cassimally, June 1st, 1976 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,624 Royet, Feb. 9th, 1982 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,895 Walker, June 22nd, 1982 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,897, Libit, Mar. 26th, 1985 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,055 Chen, May 13th, 1986.
In the case of the built-in arrangements, these are not generally suitable for use with present day types of luggage, especially soft-sided luggage, as they require large rigid support structures.
The strap-on type of device in the prior art are typified by their heaviness and complexity of design and the presence of a miscellany of projecting components which can cause snagging, hang-ups and even injury to the baggage handlers and their equipment.